The instant invention relates generally to agricultural implements and more specifically it relates to a lawn seeding machine, which provides a mechanism that will make holes in the ground and at the same time drop grass seeds directly into the holes.
There are available various conventional agricultural implements which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.